


克罗米与麦迪文

by MiaoNYA



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA
Summary: no more updateThanks for watching





	克罗米与麦迪文

“你好，旅行者。我们又见面了。”克罗米站在那里，保持着她一如既往的侏儒的形象。对前来的冒险者们发布任务。与其说是任务，只不过是时间需要这些人变强，在以后的日子里将他们塑造成一位又一位的英雄。  
作为守护时间的青铜巨龙一组，生活是单调的，因为生活随时随地会被自己所剧透。要时刻与周围的事物保持一定的距离，若是太过于亲近某人或者某物，可能时间就会被自己所改写。在外人看来，那可能是痛苦的，明明拥有改变过去未来的能力，却根本不能使用，不然就会改写一切。如同青铜巨龙的王——诺滋多姆，因为上古之神的欺骗，企图扭转自己的命运，破坏了时间线，成为了游离在时间线之外的永恒巨龙——姆诺兹多。只不过是一念之差，却险些造成艾泽拉斯的毁灭。  
克罗米是为数不多愿意与凡人进行交流的守护巨龙。她几乎是看着冒险者们成长，拯救世界，再看着他们默默隐退。接着下一批勇士降生在这块大陆，开始他们的新冒险。  
冒险者们对于她的身份和能力有着各种各样的猜测，但每当冒险者询问她并且试图找到答案的时候，克罗米只是笑笑，或者用诙谐幽默的方式回绝了他们的询问。  
在死亡之翼灭亡之后，守护巨龙也失去了往昔的辉煌，作为拥有时空之力的青铜龙也无法详细的看到未来。从前是巨龙帮助冒险者，现在轮到冒险者来帮助他们了。  
克罗米坐在自己的时光沙漏上，抬头看了看头顶的阳光，惬意的伸了个懒腰，作为龙的本性，晒太阳的确是很满足的。她找到了一个和隐蔽的地方，确保现在不会有冒险者的到来，她有些困，就这样打个盹，至少在她所知的未来几小时里，是不会发生什么事情的。  
可就是这短短的几分钟，克罗米再次睁开眼，却发现了一个完全不一样的世界。  
许多在时间长河中已经去世的人们却依旧还在这里，本已经是英雄的人，在这里依旧是无名小卒。还有许多本不会相见的人，在这里也见到了彼此。  
“这是什么地方？”克罗米立刻对这个世界充满了好奇，就像潘达利亚大陆的永恒岛一样，这里的时间也停止了。她试图寻找答案，可是她却不敢轻易的询问任何一个人，这是个不稳定的世界。抑或，这并不是世界，只是游离在时间线之外的区域而已。  
克罗米并没有等待太久，另一个人的出现，让她觉得自己的询问值得冒险。

 

麦迪文有些疑惑，自己被召唤到了一个陌生的地方。曾经的王子如今已经为王，虽然不能阻止他走上歧路。这里熟悉又陌生，他试图回想起自己是如何到达这个世界。可如今他却想不起很多事情。  
他走在路上，看到前方有位女性侏儒牧师向他走来。等等，不对。作为曾经的守护者，麦迪文立刻察觉到了不对劲。她的眼睛，不是侏儒应当有的颜色，以及她身上的气息。她是一只龙！  
“你好，或许你曾经见过我，或许你即将见到我，可是我有些记不了，”侏儒说着，跑到他的身前。“天哪，你真高。”  
麦迪文，眯着眼看着她。守护巨龙并不会主动找到人类，尤其是他，除非...  
“你应该已经知道我是谁了。”麦迪文并不会留出破绽给对方，况且他并不知道现在的情况是敌是友。  
“放松，我的朋友，”克罗米尽量让自己看上去很友好，并且没有那么大的威胁性，她拿出沙漏，并且站在上边，让自己看上去没有那么矮。“你知道这是什么地方吗？这个地方看起来很可疑，时间并没有在这里留下痕迹。”  
“的确。”守护者，不现在应该叫他先知——前任守护者艾格文用永葆青春的魔法救活了麦迪文之后，他就以先知的身份游走在艾泽拉斯——确实察觉到了不妥，只不过他无法确认这里到底发生了什么。魔法在这里依旧是流动的，这只能说明这是块空间，可是没有时间相伴的空间，这到底是什么。  
“如果你不介意的话，能否一起探查这块土地？”克罗米发出了邀请。  
守护巨龙的邀请，麦迪文自然不会拒绝。

逻辑混乱，需要改进，不够好。

探查这块土地，说着容易，可实际操作起来，实在是没有头绪。在克罗米的印象里，她并没有见过这样的世界，所以别提如何找到相似的世界进行比对。  
克罗米抬头看着麦迪文，突然发现他的头顶有些不一样。  
“我并不是想吓唬你，守护者，呃我是说先知。但是你的头上长出了触角。”克罗米边说边比划，触须看起来有点像无面者的一部分？  
麦迪文抬头，果然看到了一小块不明的生物正在自己的头顶，可是身体却并没有什么反应，或者说没有排异反应。但是在麦迪文看来，这个不明生物更像是术士的眼魔。他试图走了两步，“眼魔”也跟上他的步伐。  
先是奇怪的空间，现在又是奇怪的触角。两人正迟疑着，麦迪文的触角消失不见，紧接着，他们身后的草丛有了动静。  
“是共生激素不是脑门上张触角，无礼。”麦迪文和克罗米的面前的地面突然出现了一个窟窿，很快，一直巨大的虫子从里边钻了出来。  
“阿巴瑟！我知道你！”克罗米看到虫子的身影之后，立刻回想起了他的身份。曾经克罗米在梳理时间线的时候，在别的星球瞥过一眼他的身影。  
“不够好，需要进化。”阿巴瑟并没有理会时光守护者的反应。他其中一只手稍稍比划了一下克罗米的身高，自顾自的说着。  
麦迪文打量着阿巴瑟，估摸着他的身躯里会蕴含怎样的力量。不知道为什么麦迪文认为，阿巴瑟有一种奇特的吸引力，可那究竟是什么，守护者自己也不清楚。  
麦迪文虽然并不知道发生了什么事情，但是他知道，这个世界本就不是有序的世界，没有收到上古之神的诅咒，没有燃烧军团的入侵，没有萨格拉斯的侵扰。而时空错乱这样的事情，也只能交给守护巨龙来处理。  
和克罗米交流过意见之后，麦迪文变幻为乌鸦，先去四周查探一下情况。这里有一位乌鸦之神，既然是这里的神，那么必然了解这里所发生的事情。虽然麦迪文在遇见克罗米之前，层听到过有人对于这位乌鸦之神的抱怨，但是麦迪文却认为这位乌鸦之神应该并没有传闻中的那么糟糕。  
“可能是物以类聚，鸟以群分。”麦迪文自言自语着。  
克罗米庆幸麦迪文并没有过问太多，比如她是怎样知道阿巴瑟之类的。克罗米可不想回想起这些事的过程，毕竟当青铜龙在对比平行世界并且纠正错误的时候可是连每一篇叶子的细纹都要进行比对的，这可是个相当让人抓狂的事情。  
克罗米看着阿巴瑟，这位热衷于研究进化的虫族正在进行着他的实验。  
“把刺蛇和蟑螂的优点结合起来，蟑螂刺蛇，值得研究，”克罗米其实并不清楚，阿巴瑟是如何进行所谓的进化，只见他两只触手分别握着黏糊糊的生命体，不一会边组成了新的生命。但是没能维持多久，那新的生命就爆炸了。“喔，不行。”  
克罗米刚想开口安慰一下实验失败的阿巴瑟，可阿巴瑟却毫无沮丧的样子，克罗米的嘴张了又闭上，手也不知道该怎么摆放，最后只得尴尬的摸了摸自己的头发，确保没有散落的发丝。

阿巴瑟并不在意环境的变化，周围环境的变化只能证明一点，需要进化适应环境，适者生存。但是莫名的来到这个地方之后，他是去了和刀锋女王凯瑞甘的联系，甚至连虫母扎加拉的行踪都不可追寻。除了进化自身之外，并没有什么好的办法。  
眼前的生物，自称克罗米的生物，阿巴瑟从未接触过。考虑到只有单一的实验体，若是加上虫族的基因…  
阿巴瑟挥了挥爪子，复生组织，人兽混种，效益低下，不可接受。但阿巴瑟并不只局限于进化物种，凭借自身之力在这样的环境下生存或多或少还是困难的。虽然能通过共生激素，暂时的寄生在他人身上。可自己本体的安全却不能保障。  
天色已晚，侦查了一圈的麦迪文回来了。从乌鸦之神那里，他只得到了一个信息，这个地方叫做时空枢纽。了解了这一条之后，他和克罗米决定就在这附近歇下，等天亮再启程。  
阿巴瑟在一旁，几天未休息，的确是很大的消耗。他需要休息一会。  
进化大师也会做梦，只不过今天的梦境有些不合理。  
睡梦中，阿巴瑟只听到了一种声音。  
“间歇性现实变得不合理，渴望逃离，抑制视觉接受。内部显像化。可能产生对当前位置的偏差。梦境成真。”

 

“指代不明。”当第二天早上恢复了的阿巴瑟回想起这个梦的时候，他只是甩了甩某只触手，并没有当回事。  
就这样，一只鸟，一条龙，一只虫的奇怪组合开始了新的探究之路。  
阿巴瑟走的并不是很快，他很在两人的后边，走过的地方，他会留下一个个剧毒巢穴，确保不会有从后方袭来的敌人，并且从他的身体里时不时分裂出一只蝗虫，打探着前方的道路。  
毫无预兆的，从天而降大堆沙雨。麦迪文推开克罗米，并给她笼上魔法护盾。自己打算变成乌鸦起飞。可是施法的时间远比沙堆落下的要长，眼见着就要来不及了，阿巴瑟连忙对着麦迪文再次注入共生激素，并且张开了甲壳护盾。抗下了这突如其来的袭击。  
“队友，需要进化。”阿巴瑟摇了摇头。  
马上警觉过来的是克罗米，因为这熟悉的攻击是特属青铜龙的。她迅速朝前方放下一个时间陷阱。并且警惕的看着四周，因为她不确定敌人会从哪里来。  
果然，时间陷阱捕获了来犯的敌人。  
“哦！不！这下麻烦大了。”看清来着之后，克罗米惊呼。  
被困在时间陷阱里的，不是别人，而是自己，未来可怕的自己。  
此时的克罗米知道了自己的使命是什么，以及是谁将自己送到这个地方。  
这一次，拯救时空枢纽的任务，落在了克罗米的身上，没有了冒险者的协助，一切都只能靠她自己了。  
克罗米以经很久没有对时间线这么感兴趣。但是对于自己什么时候变成邪能女王这件事情，她十分的好奇，这是哪条时间线？  
冻住未来的自己之后，麦迪文召唤了传送门，讲三人先传送至安全一些的地方。可就在阿巴瑟传动来之后，他踩到了一只剧毒巢穴。面前走来一个他十分熟悉的身影，昨夜的梦境。被梦中的虫母和刀锋女王嘲笑的对象——睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟。  
“逻辑不符，需要实验。”  
这个时空枢纽真是糟透了。  
睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟，诞生于阿巴瑟的梦境。大概是阿巴瑟最不想面对的梦境。身穿着来自扎加拉还有凯瑞甘“精心挑选”的粉嫩睡衣，还有可笑的奶嘴，用于感知周围事物的触须也被视野有限、弱点明显、愚蠢之极的一只大眼睛替代。‘失败的进化。’阿巴瑟大量着这个从他梦境中走出的实验体，给出了自己的评价。然而就是这样看起来糟糕透顶的生物，现在却活生生的站在了他的面前，这大概又是进化历程的一个突破。虽然这个结果并不是很好，但如果这样能够应用到自己的实战中…阿巴瑟陷入了沉思。  
显然，现在并不是用于思考的时候。从睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟的身后，冒出了一辆儿童玩具车，紧接着，睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟就将其进化成了一只巨型畸兽。附带上共生激素，挥舞着巨大的刀锋触手，向阿巴瑟袭来。  
克罗米和麦迪文从传送门走出来之后却迟迟不见阿巴瑟的身影，甚至连向前探路的蝗虫也消失不见。  
还没等克罗米说什么，麦迪文就先行变成乌鸦，向后方飞去。留下克罗米一个人守在原地。  
处于安全起见，克罗米查看了地形，在周围最有可能有敌人来犯的位置放置了一个时空沙漏，然后自己躲进了草丛中。想到曾经有人询问她为什么用侏儒的形态与凡人们相处，其实很简单，就是为了这样的一刻。太过于张扬可不是什么好事情。才短短几分钟不到，可是发生的事情却能让这条青铜龙思考一阵子的。曾经追寻凯诺兹和加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的时候克罗米尽可能的对比了所有的时间线，也看到到了所有的可能性，可是记忆中却没有自己变成邪能女王的时间线。或许时空枢纽“邀请”她前来的目的…  
克罗米这样思索着，却一时半会得不到答案。  
哗啦啦，虽然很轻微，但是克罗米还是听到了，好像有什么人靠近了这里。  
克罗米眯着眼睛，试图透过草丛的缝隙看到来者是谁，同时还不忘手里聚集起沙粒时刻准备着进行防御。  
巨大的龙角上嵌有华丽复杂的配饰，额头上还有应该是象征着权力与力量的宝石，整个身体的颜色和那些喝下恶魔之血的兽人们一样。克罗米看着另一个自己，这奇特的审美，还有穿衣风格，怎么看就像是效仿生命守护者·阿莱克斯塔萨。然而这身行头穿在自己的身上的确很奇怪。  
‘也许等我真的能在时间线里边找到这个我自己的时候，我应该告诉她换一身，青铜龙向来就不是高调的巨龙。’克罗米思考着。但是她不知道阿巴瑟和麦迪文现在是怎样的情况，所以她也不敢贸然进攻，只能如同新生的哺乳动物一样躲在草丛中一动不动。  
麦迪文找到阿巴瑟的时候，他正看到两只巨大的虫子扭打在一起。而阿巴瑟本体和另外一个疑似阿巴瑟的生物分别蜷缩在各自的虫巢里。  
战局很明显，阿巴瑟并不占据上风。虽然对于麦迪文对于虫子们并不抱有任何好感，可能是身为“鸟类”的本能。但是看在阿巴瑟在危险的时候曾经帮助过自己，于是麦迪文决定出手。仅仅是一个十分简单的咒语，可能对于某些高等生物来说，这个咒语是无效的，但是对于类似于阿巴瑟生物来说，或许可以一试。  
意想之中的效果并没有实现，巨虫并没有停止攻击的步伐。难道这种生物只是某种空壳？麦迪文看着时不时还有蝗虫涌出的巢穴。  
擒贼先擒王，这句话是谁说的来着？麦迪文一时半会想不起来了，但是现在这个情况之下，响起是谁说的也没有什么关联，只要破坏虫巢就好了。  
一个又一个的奥术光球从手中掷出，稳稳的击中对方的虫巢。果不其然，那只类阿巴瑟脱离了对于巨虫的控制。笨重的身躯扭动着向远处前进，小爪子快速的挖掘面前的地面，试图逃离这里。  
没有了控制的巨虫轻而易举的被击倒，眼看着对方要逃走，麦迪文抬手向他继续攻击。而对方在无处可逃的情况下只好继续应战。  
“效率低下，需要进化。”离开虫巢保护的阿巴瑟看着睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟，又将共生激素注入了麦迪文的身体。  
有了麦迪文先前的攻击，睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟以经无法再支撑太久，在阿巴瑟射出的毒箭下，睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟如同泄气的皮球一样瘫倒在地上。  
阿巴瑟连忙离开麦迪文，想赶过去研究这句失败的实验体。接触到尸体的瞬间，他就完成了对于尸体的研究，而睡衣宝宝阿巴瑟的尸体则渐渐消失不见。  
“完美的肢体，深入基因链核心。”麦迪文看不出他的表情，但是从挥舞的触手来看，阿巴瑟应该是高兴的。  
“轰隆”一声巨响，克罗米所在的地方发出了一声巨响。  
糟了！在这里耽误的时间太长了！  
麦迪文再次变成乌鸦，阿巴瑟开始挖掘隧道，向着克罗米的方向赶去。

**Author's Note:**

> no more update  
> Thanks for watching


End file.
